Accuracy and consistency in striking a target is a principal goal of marksmen in hobby and military applications. A non-military application involves rifle target shooting competitions. Methods and apparatus have been developed with the intent of reducing factors which adversely affect accuracy and consistency in the delivery of a projectile at a target. Several solutions have addressed the issue by modifying the barrel or cantilever portion of the device of concern. The focus of such changes have involved the positioning of a mass or muzzle brakes at the muzzle end of a rifle barrel and the use of bench rests during firing. Prior art notes two of the factors adversely affecting accurate rifle marksmanship to be barrel vibration and recoil with solutions posed in the form of modification of the barrel or cantilever portion of the projectile firing or launching mechanism and in the development or change of firearm supports. U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,200 of Jan. 18, 1994, reissued as U.S. Pat. No. RE 35,381 of Nov. 26, 1996 to Rose et. al. recites the state of the art relating to reduction of vibration in rifle barrels observing that with such advancements target pattern inconsistencies remained as an inherent characteristic of rifles. Such a characteristic applies, by extension, to the apparatus which incorporates a cantilever for final projectile travel and exiting in determining the projectile trajectory. The '200(RE 35,381) patent notes, for the rifle marksman, that inconsistencies are of particular concern in the firing of certain factory loaded cartridges from a firearm not designed specifically for use with that particular factory cartridge. The issue of matching a particular rifle with a particular cartridge, as a recognized method of adjusting vibration frequency so that the vibrational velocity is nearly stopped when the bullet exits the muzzle and increasing consistency, is addressed in the '200 patent. The patent to Rose, et. al, discloses the ability to match a rifle to a particular ammunition and that with appropriate system adjustments, of the position of a mass at the muzzle, to fire different factory loaded cartridges.
Rose, in the '200 patent, recites U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,280 to Frye disclosing a muzzle member at the muzzle end of a gun barrel. Although not stated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,280, it is generally understood that such a muzzle member may serve as a mass for the purpose of vibration dampening. The muzzle member is threaded onto the barrel, and is locked in place. Anschutz and Co. G.M.B., through the 1989 catalog of its distributor, Precision Sales International, Inc., of Westfield, Mass., discloses, at pages 11 and 16, barrel extensions for rifles that include removable weights. Although not stated in the 1989 catalog of Anschutz and Co. G.M.B., it is understood that varying such masses will enable a marksman to vary the dampening effect in relation to the barrel vibrations resulting from the discharge of different cartridges.
Prior art also addresses muzzle brakes in functioning to exhaust propulsion gases as a means of reducing recoil and of dissipating propulsion gases in a direction or directions other than out the muzzle of the barrel. Attention is called to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,279,200(RE 35,381) to Rose; U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,942 to Cave and U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,223 to Hudson. The known muzzle brakes comprise a mass and are recognized to change vibration characteristics potentially performing a dampening function.
Firearm rests and supports may also perform a dampening or control function. U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,302 to Minneman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,208 to Reinfried et. al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,563 to Gray and U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,532 to Wright are noted. The foregoing patents and printed publications are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97 with the exception of the reference to Anschutz and Co. G.M.B. which has been obtained and submitted. Additional domestic and foreign patents and publications have been submitted in the prosecution of the parent application. This Continuation in part relies on and incorporates prior art as submitted and identified in Information Disclosure Statements in accordance with 35 CFR 1.97 in association with the parent application Ser. No. 08/846,375.